


On Ten, On Ten, I'm back in

by nxttime



Category: Batman (Comics), Batman - All Media Types, Justice League - All Media Types, Nightwing (Comics), Red Hood and the Outlaws (Comics), Red Robin (Comics), Titans (Comics)
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Angst with a Happy Ending, BAMF Batfam, BAMF Cassandra Cain, BAMF Damian Wayne, BAMF Dick Grayson, BAMF Tim Drake, Batfam Feels, Feels, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Wally is a king and we love him, superman is an asshole, uhhhh
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-25
Updated: 2019-04-25
Packaged: 2020-01-31 21:40:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,787
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18599941
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nxttime/pseuds/nxttime
Summary: The Justice League is full of assholes with one or two sane members. The Titans are saints and we love them. The Batfam are ruthless and we don't mess with them.





	On Ten, On Ten, I'm back in

“We shouldn’t be doing this.”

He was mad. Pissed. Extremely vexed.

But nobody cared, continuing to talk among themselves.

Gritting his teeth, Wally stood, ignoring Barry’s protests to his left, and yelled, “Will you jackasses fucking listen!? Shut up and hear me out, because I have a _very_ solid opinion about what’s going on here.”

The Justice League, Titans included beside their old mentors though they were silent, all quieted as they looked to the second Flash. Wally’s eyes flicked from League member to League member, and his voice went cool as ice when next he spoke.

“Where is Batman,” he hissed.

Clark–no, _Superman–_ frowned from his seat that was to the left of the head of the table.

“He’d be too biased to give a sound opinion, so we didn’t notify him of this meeting,” Clark answered.

Beside him, still seated, Barry whispered, “Wally, don’t–”

He was too late.

“You _idiot!_ You goddamn _moron!_ He has _every_ right to be here! Every _single_ right!” Wally shouted, throwing an arm out to gesture at the subject of the meeting, kneeling in the center of the room, gagged, League-grade cuffs securing him to the ground by a chain.

Blood dripped from his lips into the pearl white floor from his mouth, and Wally’s gut twisted.

“That’s his son!” Wally finally yelled. “The Red Hood is a known son of Batman’s!”

Jason stirred a little in his chains, lifting his head for acidic green eyes to meet deep woodsy green.

 _I’m sorry,_ Wally thought to him, despite knowing Jason wasn’t telepathic.

Everything was just so wrong in the scenario and Wally had no idea which fault to pick at.

“…which is why Batman would be too biased. Red Hood is his son and that would cloud his judgement.”

Wally sneered, turning back to face Superman who was now standing, and jabbed a finger at him. “Oh now that is rich. Tell me, Clark; if we put Jon on trial and didn’t tell you, how would things play out?”

Superman’s face darkened. “Don’t bring him into this.”

“Why not?” Wally lifted both arms, then, over his head. “Because he’s your _son_ and you know _damn_ well you’d move heaven and earth to attend his trial? How is this any different!”

“Batman–”

“Wouldn’t even need to vote!” Wally interrupted, slamming a palm on the table. “Just let him attend!”

It went silent after his last point before there were scattered murmurs. The other Titans stood up too, looking to Wally, then Jason, then Clark, and Donna said, “We agree. Batman and his sons should be present.”

Barry was next to stand, and Wally exhaled in relief.

“I have to side with the Titans, Clark. Batman should be here.”

Diana rose. “As do I. I also think the accused should have a defense willing to fight for him, because as it stands we are deciding his fate without proper trial.”

Superman frowned a little and opened his mouth to say something before the doors to the room slammed open and a bolt of fear struck Wally’s chest when he saw who it was.

Nightwing stood in the doorway, and he looked _livid._

“What is this?” he seethed in quite the accurate chilling Batgrowl, stalking into the room. Behind him trailed Red Robin, Orphan, and Robin.

Each looked beyond furious.

Superman seemed surprised at their arrival, but Wally had known the Bats would find out about the trial. It was why he’d petitioned for Batman at the very least to be invited. The repercussions would be ones the entire Justice League would suffer.

As he recovered, Superman said, “What are you doing here?”

Nightwing tensed, each muscle straining, and his jaw twitched.

“Answer me,” he snapped. “What. Is. _This.”_

“The Justice League arrested Red Hood,” Wally spoke up. “This is his trial.”

Glancing at the other Titans, Wally added, “We were actally in the middle of an argument.”

Nightwing stood behind his father’s empty seat on the opposite end of the table from Superman, expression dark. His siblings flanked the table, all spread out, but Wally wasn’t concerned. He, Barry, Diana, and the Titans didn’t have to be.

“And what was the argument about?”

“Your attendance,” Lilith piped up. “Superman and the rest seated were against you being here.”

This did not sit well with Nightwing.

His lip curled into a snarl and he said, “Clark?”

Superman twitched but responded levelly.

“It’s true.”

Jason wasn’t looking at anyone anymore–he hardly seemed aware of what was going on around him, actually–and Wally moved to his side, crouching and putting a hand on his back.

“Hood?”

“Back away, West,” Robin’s sharp tone snapped.

“Robin,” Nightwing growled. “Behave.”

“He needs to remove himself from Red Hood’s immediate vicinity, else I will remove him myself, Nightwing. My warning _was_ me behaving,” Robin answered, folding his arms over his chest.

Nightwing shook his head but didn’t comment.

Wally looked to Robin and said, “I’m just getting him out.”

Superman and the other seated League members seemed to want to protest, but weren’t willing to test any of the already irate Bats.

Barry was by Wally’s side in a heartbeat and took a glove off to press his palm to the scanner on the cuffs to unlock them while Wally zipped to the med-bay for gauze and bandages before racing back.

The locks clicked on Jason’s bonds before falling off, and the abrupt loss of weight seemed to surprise Jason into attentiveness.

He jolted a little, looking around for the first time since his family had entered, and sighed when he saw them.

The gag was already tossed on the ground, so Wally and Barry each stood and helped Jason to his feet.

“You okay?” Barry checked, an arm of Jason’s over his shoulder.

Jason shrugged, head lolling. “D'nno,” he slurred a little. “S'pes wen' hard. M'head hurts.”

Superman sighed when Nightwing further tensed at Jason’s words. “I didn’t want to fight you or your team, Jason. If you would have come willingly, nobody would have been hurt.”

Jason sighed, closing his eyes. “Wan’ nap,” he mumbled.

Red Robin and Orphan were replacing Wally and Barry instantly, and each Flash blinked in surprise.

They looked to each other and shrugged.

Bats. Who knows?

“We should still hold his trial,” Oliver spoke up. “He needs to face the consequences for his crimes.”

“There isn’t going to be a trial,” Nightwing declared with finality hard in his tone.

Wally glanced at the other Titans, and they all met his gaze back. Simultaneously they all started to leave the room.

“Where are you going?” Arthur asked.

Garth stopped to face his king and replied, “Batman is your leader. Nightwing is ours. He has deemed Red Hood’s trial void, therefore we no longer have business here, my lord.”

Then he resumed his exit, walking out right behind Lilith.

* * *

 

Tim walked with Jason toward a wall for him to lean on as silence fell upon the room before Superman shattered it.

“Despite what your Titans seem to think, Nightwing, just because you say something doesn’t mean it goes. Not here. Not with us.”

Dick crossed his arms. “There will be no trial,” he repeated. Tim almost felt bad for Clark, but he was to busy being livid at the situation and worried for Jason.

“Nightwing.”

“If you want Jason,” Dick growled, straightening and looking like a bow ready to snap, “you’ll have to take _us_ out.”

The League members fell silent. Barry took a step back, raising his hands.

“I was never for it, Nightwing.”

Dick nodded. “I know, Barry.” His eyes slid to the others who were silent, and Dick said, “I was talking to those of you who want your _justice_. If you think you can win against us, we can settle this here and now.”

“Nightwing…” Clark’s voice held warning in it clearer than water.

It upset Tim even more.

“Shut _up,_ Clark,” Dick snapped. “Put up or shut up.”

Clark, Oliver, Hawkman, Hawkgirl, and Arthur all looked to each other. The seated stood and faced the Bats.

Tim rested Jason against the wall.

“Don’,” Jason muttered.

“We have to,” Cass whispered back. “This won’t happen again.”

Tim agreed with her silently and they moved to flank their brother. Damian stood directly to Dick’s right, arms folded over his chest, and Tim took his own spot with Cass.

They kept Jason behind them, putting themselves between him and the League.

Hal shook his head and sighed, standing to leave as Barry disappeared behind the door, Diana, Black Canary, Martian Manhunter, and Cyborg following.

“We don’t need to fight,” Arthur said in a last-ditch effort of diplomacy.

“Yes,” Tim replied, cracking his knuckles. “We do.”

First to attack was Damian.

He launched himself at Oliver silently, ducking an arrow and slicing another in half when they were sent his way.

Cass moved a second after Tim did, her taking on Aquaman as Tim attacked Hawkman and Hawkgirl.

Dick and Clark were the last ones to leap into the fray. But when they did, there was no holding back.

Instantly there was a notable difference between the two opposing sides. The Bats fought together with fluidity, like a well-oiled machine, united. The Leaguers were fighting separately.

In the end it was over embarrassingly fast.

Arthur and Oliver were unconscious, each sporting superficial cuts and bruises, Hawkman and Hawkgirl were restrained with the chain attached to the cuffs that Jason had been wearing, and Superman was incapacitated with a rock of kryptonite at his chest.

Tim held his ribs, grimacing at the sharp pain. Dick was bleeding from a cut in his lip and one on the side of his neck, and it looked like he’d dislocated a wrist, but he easily reset it. Damian shook his head, holding his arm, but seemed otherwise unscathed. Cassandra’s hood had slipped off her head and she was already sporting a bruise on her cheek, but she seemed least injured of them.

“You couldn’t go through us,” Dick said. “So we’re leaving with our brother. You come for him and take him without us knowing again, you _will_ be sorry, and we _will_ come for him.”

Cass walked over to where Jason was apparently unconscious with Dick, and they each took an arm over their shoulders and supported Jason.

Tim wrapped an arm over Damian’s shoulder, hugging him close, and he glared at the incapacitated Leaguers as they left.

“Let us go,” Clark called.

“Oliver and Arthur will when they wake up,” Cass hissed. “We are leaving. You are staying. That is it.”

And they did. Broken, bruised, and bloody, but heads held high and the win theirs.

“You don’t mess with the Bat.”


End file.
